Take Flight
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: What happens when someone is sending threatening letters to the team's youngest?And why is he avoiding them? sequel to Winged Secrets. Roy, Batgirl, and Zatanna are here for their little bird, along with the Young Justice team. T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Take Flight**

**Chapter 1: The return**

'Gotham Academy'

After a month of recovery, Dick Grayson was now back on his feet. He didn't need his cast; mostly because he had convinced Bruce that he didn't; and a few dozen times of reminding his adoptive father that Artemis would notice. The burns on his arms were not as visible; only if you looked hard enough could you see them.

The only thing he hated worse than being on sick leave; school. Which was where Alfred had just dropped him off; he walked into the school yard where kids were talking with their friends. None of the people in the school yard were his friends. Only because he was a circus freak to all of them; he didn't care what they called him really.

Dick looked up at the sky seeing rain clouds forming around in the sky. _Why does it always rain in Gotham? _

He walked over and leaned against one of the fences; he took out his phone. He began tinkering with it; not really noticing the girl approaching him. He didn't look up but knew she was there.

"You need to work on your stealth skill Babs; your footsteps are too loud." The boy didn't look up from his phone.

"Well aren't you the little detective Dick? So what you been up to, you haven't been at school?"

"Is it really that hard to figure out?"

Barbra eyed him suspiciously; she grabbed one of his arms away from the key board of his phone. She pulled up his sleeve and looked at the burn marks on his arms.

"Dick what happened?" She wanted to shout at him; and how he didn't tell her sooner.

"An encounter with Cheshire," he kept his voice low.

"But I was there after the encounter with Cheshire. You didn't have burns."

"Another encounter with her," he snapped.

She still had a hold of his arm; she looked at his face but he refused to meet her eyes, he was just staring at his feet.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"No," he looked up at the sixteen year old.

"I can tell when you're lying Dick. Where else are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Barbra," he looked up into her eyes.

She jerked him forward, making him walk awkwardly on his damaged ankle. He hissed in pain as his ankle started to throb.

"I knew it," she brought him over to a bench and sat him down. "Let me see your ankle."

Dick didn't acknowledge the order she gave him. Barbra started giving him a Bat-glare, well actually more like a Bat-girl-glare. He didn't notice though, he was staring at his shoes again.

_Dick you are so stubborn sometimes!_ She grabbed his foot; lifting his pant leg she looked at the scared ankle. "_Geez, _Dick, what the heck did you do?" Her voice had humor in it.

"Ha-ha very funny Barbra, now can I have my leg back?"

"Whatever bird-brain," she let go of his leg letting him stand up. "Shouldn't you have a cast on that?"

"Yeah, but it could give away my secret I.D so I convinced Bruce to let me not wear one."

"You know you just hate showing weakness, that's the only reason you won't wear one. Because your pride won't let you."

"Oh like _you _aren't full of yourself Barbra."

"This isn't about _me_, it's about, _you. _Now what the heck happened?"

"Um… rocket launcher, fallen roof, kidnapped, explosions. Must I go on?"

Barbra just shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're going to kill yourself you know that right?" She let out a small laugh.

Robin joined her, "Hey I'm not going to kill myself."

"Says the person who free falls of Gotham's tallest buildings."

"Hey I know what I'm doing."

"You know what you just said should be put in a book."

"What; I know what I'm doing?"

"Yeah it should be put in a book called, 'My Final words'."

Barbra started laughing again, Dick just started glaring at her; and then he joined in.

They continued laughing tell Dick felt something hit his head. He looked up so see rain starting to poor down. Him and Barbra both walked into the school; avoiding the rain.

They continued to walk down the hall, sharing stories of what was going on in their lives. The school bell began to ring; they said their goodbyes and parted to different classes. Dick walked into his English room; his teacher was writing something on the board. Dick took out his English book; waiting for instructions. The late bell began to ring; the teacher went to shut the door only for it to be stopped by a very wet, very grumpy Artemis.

She walked over to the vacant desk next to Dick. She began to wring out her wet ponytail hair. She looked over to him; he was writing on a piece of paper. She looked at his slicked back raven color hair; she couldn't see his eyes fully but she could tell they were blue. He looked up and over to her; her eyes widened as she saw how blue his eyes were. They weren't the normal baby blue or a dark blue; they were their own color.

He looked away and back down at his paper. On the outside the Boy Wonder was calm, quietly doing his work with no bother. But on the inside he was freaking out! Him and Artemis had grown close the past month; not close enough to interfere with hers and Wally's obvious flirting, but close enough. Mostly because of him saving her; she had been there for him if he needed something, acting like he was fragile because of his ankle and what not.

He continued to write down notes; glancing at her every now and then. So far she hadn't noticed him looking at her, frankly she didn't care, she was pissed at the rain. All she really wanted to do was for school to end.

After the bell rang, Dick high tailed it out of there, determined to get some distance between him and Artemis.

'Mt. Justice'

Dick, now Robin, had gone to the Mountain right after school. He walked out of the zeta-tube, he could hear voices, M'Gann and Kaldur were talking, Conner let out a grunt as a response ever now and then, and good old Wally picking yet _another _fight with the blond archer. Robin walked into the room; sitting on a barstool, seeing what M'Gann, Kaldur, and Conner were talking about.

"The girls on the Bumble bee squad are really nice. We got to get our hair done today, and got to skip out on one of our classes to practice." M'Gann had a huge grin on her face.

"That is very nice M'Gann," Kaldur looked over to Conner who just grunted. M'Gann looked over to Robin, just noticing his presents.

"Robin! What about you did you do anything at school?"

Robin was completely freaking out inside. _Oh won't this be interesting; Yeah M'Gann I did do something fun. I talked to Bat-girl about a book that we could write called 'My final words.'"_

"I got another A on my history test. But other than that it was pretty boring."

"How fun, did you hang out with your friends?"

"Uh…," Wally ran up to Robin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The little Boy Wonder must be anti social."

"I am not anti social! I have friends!"

"Yeah, but Rob besides us, you don't."

"Yes I do, you're just not allowed to meet them!"

"And why is that?

"Because, doesn't, not allowed to reveal secret identity ring a bell?"

"You won't reveal you I.D."

"Fine you want to meet a friend? You can meet one." Robin walked out of the room, pulling out his communicator.

"Hey Bat-girl, are you up to anything?"

"_No why, you need something?"_

"No I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at the Mountain."

"_Sure why not, I'll be over in a few."_

The line went dead, and Robin walked back into the room. "Okay she's on her way."

"Wait dude, your friend that you called is a chick?"

Robin gritted his teeth and punched Wally in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't call her a _chick!" _Robin snapped at the speedster.

"Why the heck are you so respective of women?"

"Because that's how my mother raised me!"

"Well you don't have to listen to everything she tells you. Parents are stupid, remember?"

Robins started gritting his teeth again, his eyes narrowed down into a Bat-Glare.

No one, besides Conner but he didn't say anything, noticed the scanner introducing Bat-girl.

"Parents are not stupid. You're lucky to have them!"

Bat-girl started to listen to the conversation. Obviously it was Wally and Robin, but fighting about parents?

"You should lighten up; maybe you just hang around yours too much. Their probably as stupid as mine."

That's when Robin snapped, he was about to charge at Wally, the whole team saw this. They were about to stop Robin when a dark shape tackled him to the ground holding him back away from Wally.

"Calm down Robin, just calm down." Bat- girl stood up, leaving Robin to get up on his own. She walked into the light. The team looked at the red head wearing a black short sleeve, with black skinny jeans and gray converse, also wearing sun glasses.

"Oh no not another secretive person," Wally cried out.

Bat-girl kicked Wally to the floor; she started dragging him away from the rest. Once they were out of ear shot from everyone, including Conner, she stopped shoving him against a wall.

"Listen, Kid-_Mouth, _do not, and I mean it when I say do not, talk about parents around Robin! It will _not _end well for you!"

Wally nodded, she dropped him from her grasp, and she started walking back to Robin. He was sitting on the recliner not looking at anyone. Artemis walked up to her.

"What the crud was that? You can't just go around kicking people!"

Robin stood up walking over to Artemis. "Artemis don't get mad at her; if you're going to be mad at anyone then be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

He looked at Bat-girl then at his friends. "Just never mind, I shouldn't have come here anyway." He started walking down the hall not looking back. He stopped for a second, "You coming Bat-girl?"

She started walking with him to the zeta-beam. They typed in the coordinates and went through.

'The Bat-cave'

Barbra followed Dick into the cave trying to calm the boy down. He refused to turn and look at her, he didn't care anymore.

He walked up the stairs of the Bat-cave. Once he walked out he looked around the quiet manor. Alfred was in the kitchen, and who knew where Bruce was; probably in his study or something. He walked up to his room and shut the door. Not really caring that Barbra was most likely going to tell Bruce of what happened. He lay down on his bed and turned over onto his side. He looked at a small note on his dresser. He picked it up, it had only one word on it; 'betrayal.' He crumpled the piece of paper not thinking of it; and threw it into his trash can. He shut his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.


	2. Chapter 2: Written Death

**Okay to sum this up super quickly... I was board had nothing to do and so I write up the next chapter. Later chapters will not be as close as this. I am so, so sorry about this. But... This has rain in it. I know I keep putting rain in my stories. But I just LOVE rain! Sorry there's no real action in this chapter. More of hurt and comfort and mysterious stuff like that. But any way... I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHER WISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FANFICTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter 2: Written death**

'Wayne Manor'

Of course Barbra had told Bruce of what had happened; why wouldn't she. Kid-mouth just never knew when to shut up! But that was days ago; Bruce had talked to Dick about it, nothing too serious; Bruce did most of the talking. I mean if you were an emotionally scared child, who was just reminded of what had scared you; would you want to be the one talking? Exactly my point; of course Wally was paying for it; and it was not just by Daddy-Bats. Roy showed up shortly after; that didn't end well for Wally.

Dick was now on the roof of his home. Letting the cool breeze go through his dark raven color bangs; he usually came up here when he was depressed. But he wasn't really depressed right now; he just needed time to think.

He hadn't been near the team for the past few days because of the whole incident. He didn't mind though; he wanted to be alone. The breeze blew past him, making him shiver a little; it was summer, school had ended yesterday; but the storms that were raging all through Gotham made everything cold.

He let out a sigh, shivering once again as the wind blew past his bare arms. You think he would have worn something warmer than a black T and skinny jeans. He leaned back on his elbows letting one of his legs dangle over the edge of the roof. Another storm was coming; the smell of rain was heavy in the air; along with the dark clouds that threatened to burst any second.

As the first part of the rain began to fall, Dick looked up into the rain; remembering at his parents funeral where he first met Bruce.

_Most people had already left the funeral spot once it began to rain. Dick had stayed; not wanting to leave his dead parent's sides. Bruce had also stayed; he stepped to dick putting his hands behind his back. "Hello Dick, I'm Bruce Wayne, I'm sorry for your loss."_

"_Thanks Mr. Wayne, for everything, I heard you played for all this," the small nine year old looked back at his parents caskets. _

_Bruce looked down at the boy, "So, how are you holding up?"_

"_I'll be ok; at least that's what everyone's telling me." The boy looked down at the caskets, closing his eyes, then opening them again to show tears in them. "I miss them it's just not fair."_

_Bruce understood the boy's pain. He began to think of his own parents graves. Not noticing the boy leaving tell he spoke again. "Anyway, thanks again," the boy started heading out into the rain. Not hearing Alfred talking to Bruce_

"_His parents, were all the family that boy had."_

"_That's why I've decided to take him in." Alfred raised an eyebrow, "As a faster son, if he'll have me. I was lucky enough to have you, to guide me through to dark days, Alfred. Dick deserves the same." _

Dick sat up pulling his legs into his chest. The rest was history but the memory soothed at tortured him. The anniversary was coming up; he knew that for a fact, it was practically around the corner. His hair was plastered to his head as the rain began to fall faster. A bolt of lightning struck a crossed the sky; making Dick's black hair look like a color of silver.

Still the boy sat with his legs in his chest. As more and more rain came down and more wind blew through the night; still he stayed on the roof, looking over the parts of Gotham he could see from his spot. He closed his eyes, letting the rain hit his skin like bullets.

YJYJYJ

Bruce had been in his study, fairly aware of his son on the roof. He of course didn't mind, it had still been daylight when he had gone up there. But that was two hours ago; now it was dark and raining, not to mention the thunder and lightning.

Bruce walked up the stairs, knowing it was well past ten P.M. luckily he didn't have to go on patrol tonight. Bruce walked passed Alfred, who was polishing a vase at the top of the stirs. "Alfred," Bruce greeted the butler, "Have you seen Dick anywhere?"

"I haven't seen him sense he went onto the roof after super, Master Bruce."

Bruce nodded and walked into Dick's room. The room was completely dark, and the only light was the lightning that flashed every few minutes in the window. Bruce flipped on the light, the room was empty. He walked over and opened the window that led onto a balcony. He looked up at Dick who was on the roof still. His eyes closed, his clothes completely soaked, and his legs against his chest.

"Dick," Bruce called out, trying to yell over all the noise. Dick opened his eyes looking at his adoptive father. "Dick you're going to catch a cold; come inside." Dick stood up, walking over to where Bruce was on the balcony. He hadn't noticed the steep edge that was now covered in water. He slipped falling off the roof; Bruce's eyes widened, as Dick screamed falling. Bruce quickly caught the falling boy by the wrist, only to get a sickening pop and a shriek of pain from the boy.

Bruce quickly pulled him onto the balcony, panting heavily as he looked at the boy sitting a crossed form him. "Dick are you ok?" The boy was holding his wrist, pain was written all over his face.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine."

Bruce gently grabbed Dick's right wrist felling to see if it was broken, it wasn't but it was defiantly dislocated. Bruce helped Dick to his feet, and walked him inside his room. Bruce let dick sit in his desk chair and knelt next to him. "Dick this is going to hurt," he grabbed the boy's wrist and began placing it back into place.

The boy screeched in pain, but it died away soon after it was back in place. "T-t-thanks Bruce," the boy panted. The boy began to wrap his arms around himself, his body shivering; as if it just now realized how cold it was.

"Change, I'll get Alfred to make us some hot chocolate." Bruce smiled at Dick and left the room; Dick smiled back and went to his dresser to get on a T shirt and some sweet pants. Once he was dressed he wiped his wet hair with a towel; and sat on his red bedspread waiting for Bruce to come.

He looked over to his pillow, noticing a small note on it. He picked it up and began reading. _Little birdie's shouldn't be so secretive; secrets can kill the one's you love. Ha-ha. _

Dick's breathing hitched, he began to hyperventilate and have a panic attack. Bruce walked in seeing the panicked look on Dick's face. He quickly set the tray he was holding down on Dick's desk and sat right next to Dick.

He began trying to calm down the young bird by making him look him in the eye, and rubbing calming circles around his back. "Dick, Dikki, its ok. Your fine, your safe here."

The boy took a deep breath trying to calm down. "B-Bruce-" the boy couldn't say anymore.

"Yes Dick, what is it?"

Dick gulped, Bruce hadn't seen Dick this scared in years; he wasn't even that scared when he brought him back from being brainwashed; a month earlier. Dick's hands were shaking as he handed the older a piece of paper.

Bruce took it from the boy, and looked at it, reading every word carefully. His eyes widened as he finished reading. He knew the meaning; someone, or some_thing, _was threatening Dick. But why; what had Dick done? He hadn't even been out of the house in days? "Dick, has there been another thing like this."

Dick shook his head, and then stopped. He got up and picked up the crumpled piece of paper from his garbage can. "This was on my dresser a few days ago. I didn't think it meant anything." Bruce opened the crumpled note with the word 'Betrayal' on it. Bruce picked up the coco and handed it to Dick before leaving.

He walked down the halls and right next to the grandfather clock, near the fire place. He opened it up remembering when Dick had found it.

_It had been an accident; he was having a nightmare and wanted to feel comfort. After all he had only been in Wayne manner for a few days now. Alfred had shown him a painting of his parents that they had put up for him. So that he would feel comforted. It was hanging right over the fire place; it showed is mother with her eyes closed leaning on his father's chest, him looking down at her._

_He had just wanted to sleep in the chair that was placed in front of it, was that so much to ask? He didn't know that Alfred was going to come out of the clock the second he was about to close his eyes. He was a carious nine year old; of course he was going to check out the clock that just opened into a secret room. Who wouldn't, I mean seriously?_

_Of course he didn't know he would end up in the Bat-cave right as Batman showed up. He had hid hoping not to be found. Something you never believe to succeed when it comes to the world's greatest detective. He crawled out from his hiding place, not knowing that Batman would be standing right there._

"_Y-your," the boy pointed to the man, he pulled off his cowl reviling Bruce Wayne glaring at the boy._

The talk after that experience was certainly pleasant; _not. _Bruce pulled on his cowl and walked over to the super computer. He began to scan the pieces of paper for fingerprints. But that was going to take a few hours. He headed back up stairs to Dick's room. Hoping to calm the boy down at least a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought you might want to hear this. I'm not sure if this is true. But I'm pretty sure it is. Anyway the next Young Justice episode is playing on February 3rd correct me if I'm wrong. QUESTIONS CAN BE ASKED IN THE DESCRIPTION AND SHOULD BE AWNSERED NOT TO LONG AFTER POSTING!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Awnsers from fear toxin

**I'm board and have nothing to say. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHERWISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Take Flight<span>**

**Chapter 3: Answers from fear toxin**

'Bat-cave'

He doesn't know so don't ask! Why was he so afraid of a flipping note? Did he know the handwriting? Maybe, but not likely; was he scared someone was coming for him and Bruce? Defiantly not, Bruce was Batman for goodness sakes! He wasn't going to worry about his guardian with something as stupid as a letter! That was ridicules, but so was him having a panic attack for crying out load.

He walked in the Bat-cave; he was wearing his Robin outfit. The team was apparently going on a mission today. But as usual he didn't question the Bat. He walked past the giant penny Bruce had. And the dinosaur; why did Bruce have all this stuff anyway?

He walked to the transporter and went in. Just hoping the team had gotten over the whole dilemma days prior. He hadn't been to the Mountain sense, but could you blame him? Well looks like his answer would be told to him.

'Mt. Justice'

Wally was pacing back and forth; Robin hadn't been to Mt. Justice in days! He was afraid his friend had quit the team because of himself.

_Good going west! Look what you've done to mess things up!_

'Robin B-O-1'

Speak of the amazingly ninja like devil.

Robin walked in; holding his wrist. He really wishes they would fix that stupid machine so when you went through with an injury it wouldn't hurt like heck!

He walked up to Wally still holding his wrist and rubbing it. A smile is plastered on his face. So maybe Wally didn't mess up completely!

"What up Walls?"

"Rob," Wally runs up to Robin hugging him tightly.

"Uh Wally, one: personal bubble and two: this really looks gay."

Wally backed off right away, "Sorry dude, I'm just so stoked you came back to the team!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"The whole fight with the P… P word?"

"What do you mean P word?"

"A word I shouldn't say around you."

"What word are you talking about?"

"Par…"

"What?"

"Pare…"

"Wally I can't understand you!"

"Parents!"

Robin flinched a little, not by the word but because of Wally's over reaction to it. Man, Bat-girl must have really gotten to him; that plus Roy, and Batman; yeah he must really be paranoid now.

"Dude you can say that word around me. Who said you couldn't?"

"Roy and Bat-girl said not to talk about parents around you!"

"Dude I just don't like the topic. Just like Conner and Artemis. Doesn't mean you _can't _talk about them," Robin still had a smile on his face.

Wally looked down to Robin's forgotten wrist. "Uh what happened to your wrist?"

"A stupid stunt on a roof," Wally snickered at his answer.

"Has anyone told you, you're going to kill yourself?"

"Actually yes, Bat-girl told me a few days ago."

Wally looked dumbfounded at Robin. "Okay dude if you've been told twice within a few days. That's got to be a sign or something."

"Nah, just overprotective friends," Robin cackled at this. "Oh and you might want to suit up, were going on a mission in a few."

Robin walked passed Wally and into the entertainment room. He saw all his friends; but they looked kind of board or sad or something of the sort.

"You guys not feeling the aster?"

Artemis yelped at his sudden presents; Well Kaldur and Conner just jumped a little; and of course M'Gann screamed.

"Stop doing that!" Artemis yelled furiously.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you guys."

Kaldur rolled his eyes playfully smirking well shaking his head. Conner went back to watching, whatever the heck it was; probably just static. Artemis seemed to have recovered and was just glaring, and M'Gann was baking who knows what again!

_"Team report to the mission room," _Batman called out through the speakers.

Robin quickly flipped away from them all and headed towards the mission room. His team mates closely following behind him.

Batman was waiting for them in the middle of the room. A small map pulled up showing a red dot; it looked like it was in Gotham city, but why would Batman send them there? Once everyone was in the room Batman started talking.

"Last night Scarecrow got loose from Arkhum. He left several guards screaming from fear gas leaving them useless to fight against him." A video clip of guards screaming, and crumpled on the floor began playing. Batman stopped it and continued. "Normally I would be the one doing this. But unfortunately I have an off world mission to go to. And this cannot wait." Batman looked over to Robin, "I know Aqualad is your leader. But for this mission Robin will be in charge. After all it is our city and our villain. He will fill you in on the way there."

With that Batman closed the screens and left the room. The team ran to the Bio-ship and sat down. Robin quickly pulled up a few screens; some being Scarecrow's recent crimes and others being videos of his attack. Some of the videos even showed him fighting Batman and himself.

"Scarecrow; one of Gotham's worst villains, if he were in a most-insane- villain contest with all of Gotham's villains he would come in second."

M'Gann looked at him confused, "Who would come in first?"

"Joker," Robin continued about Scarecrow. "He uses a special gas like substance called fear-toxin. Don't inhale it at any costs; any questions?"

Everyone was silent; Robin began tracking Scarecrow's most recent appearances and where he might be.

'Gotham pier'

"What's with villains and abandon warehouses right next to the piers; I mean seriously? It seems like in every mystery novel you read, or every comic that was ever written; has at least one part that has to do with and abandon warehouse and a pier." Artemis was pretty ticked when she figured out where they were going.

"Thank you Miss. Overreaction!" Wally, now KF called out to her.

"A KF that right _there_ was an overreaction." Robin said from behind the carrot top speedster. The speedster glared at the usually cheerful Robin.

"Okay dude who are you and what have you done to Rob?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at the ketchup and mustard colored teen, "What?"

"The Rob I know isn't so serious. Now where is Rob and don't even think about lying."

"KF, I am Robin, and I'm only serious because Scarecrow could kill all of us, and I'm not going to let that happen."

Robin looked towards the rest of the team. "No one go head on with Scarecrow; stick to the lackeys instead. They'll still put up a fight, but not as much as Scarecrow will."

The team nodded, "Okay so what do we do walk in the front door?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Everyone just try and find a hiding place. I'll start the battle you come in after." Robin replied before disappearing. The rest of the team ran off to their hiding places waiting for Robin to give them a signal of some sort.

Robin was already inside; waiting for the others to get into position. He had perched himself on top of one of the rafters higher up in the roof. Once everyone was in place he looked over the area. _Four guards off to the left with guns, two to the right, no guns; and a bunch in the middle with guns and knives. No sign of Scarecrow. _

Robin threw down a gas pellet; signaling the team to start the attack. Artemis and Kaldur quickly moved towards two lackeys. Kaldur having his water swords and Artemis ready to shoot an arrow in one of their faces.

Artemis let's an arrow go right at one; right before hitting him it comes out as a net; trapping him and one of the other lackeys standing too close. Kaldur quickly maneuvered his water swords so that some water would come near him so he could use it. He hit one of the goons with the water making him fly into a wall.

Meanwhile KF was running everywhere with his super speed. Tripping kicking and punching everyone he could see. Well that is in tell a goon with a gun caught on and tripped him. He pointed the gun in KF's face a devilish smile on his face. He put one of his boots on KF so he couldn't get up.

"Let's see how Flash Jr. looks with a bullet in the head." KF was freaking out by this time. Trying, and failing, to get away from the mad man.

The goon pulled the trigger; making KF close his eyes ready to die. The weight was lifted off of him. _I'M DEAD, OH MY GOSH I'M DEAD! _He opened his eyes seeing the goon fall and cripple onto the floor. He turned around to see Miss. M; one hand on her forehead the other extended outward.

"KF are you ok?"

"Thanks to you beautiful," he lets out a sigh of relief and get back on his feet. He starts running after another goon trying to escape; Miss. M leaves trying to help Superboy who's got about five goons coming after him at the same time.

He picks up two of them and makes them collide with each other. Throwing them into two other lackeys; leaving the last one to get thrown into a wall thanks to Miss. M. He looks at her with a smile and goes after another laky.

Robin was searching for Scarecrow; still no sign of him. He looked at how the team was doing; they were kicking some major butt from his point of view. But that's not what caught his eye; it was the green smog like gas that was coming out of the ventilation system.

"Everyone don't breath in the-"

Too late; the team was falling to the floor screaming. He tried reaching for his gas mask but he was already breathing in the smoke.

_Robin, as Dick Grayson, was standing on top of the trapeze platform. Looking down on the cheering audience; the ring master had already called his parents names and was now announcing his._

_"And now the youngest member of the amazing family," the spotlights fell on him as his parents came back around to catch him. Right as he was about to go there was a snap. Making everyone look up to see the weirs come on done. _

_His mother gasped then looked at her son one last time fear in her eyes. "Dick!" _

_"No!"_

_They fell, which to Dick seemed like hours, in tell they hit the floor with a sickening crunch. He climbed down from the platform and ran to the motionless bodies; blood surrounded his parents crippled bodies. The nightmares over usually here; in his dreams he never gets the happy parts with Bruce taking him in. But the nightmare continues pitifully; but it's changed. There are pieces in it that never happened. _

_Tony Zucco starts walking up to him. Dick who is no longer in his circus wear but in his normal civvies looks up at him. Behind the mad man is Bruce, in his Batman suit; being held by Zucco's brothers. Along with his team mates; Zucco bends down and looks Dick in the eyes. _

_"Hello Boy Blunder, did you miss me?"_

Robin quickly opens his eyes with a scream; he notices that he's on the ground of the warehouse. And that his friends are also rising to their feet. He slowly gets up shacking; whatever he saw he didn't like it. It seemed like the nightmare was telling him something. But he didn't know what, or why.

"I-is everyone okay?" He calls out with a shaky voice; noting that they are alone in the warehouse.

They all look at him; fear in their eyes. He really couldn't blame them; it _was_ their first time with fear-toxin.

"What was that?" Artemis asked; her voice sounded like she had just seen a ghost.

"Fear-toxin, a horrible thing that shows you your biggest fear," he replied, trying to shake off the nightmare, but it wouldn't go away.

They all nodded and walked back towards the Bio-ship. Miss. M came in beside him putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. The other team mates went into the ship; Miss. M turned Robin around.

"Are you ok? You were the last one to awake and when you did you were screaming like you were in pain."

He raised an eyebrow; he would have thought that he would be screaming when his parents fell. Why at the Tony Zucco part?

"Yeah, just a really bad memory," he mentally smacked himself he meant to say _fear_ not _memory_.

"You saw a memory; do you have a bad past?" He looked into her eyes; Batman was going to kill him for this.

"Yeah; just a bunch of bad stuff happened before I was Robin; nothing I can or _want _to talk about though."

"If you ever do, you know where to find me." She walked onto the ship; he slowly followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Comics are amazing I hope you guys know that. I started reading the YJ ones. There super good; trust me you should read them. It also has a comic that tells you where Robin was in the episode Denial. But anyway QUESTIONS CAN BE ASKED IN THE REVIEWS AND SHOULD BE AWNSERED NOT TO LONG AFTER POSTING.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Memories

**Don't you love it when things don't go as planned? Like when you go to get a drink during class. And a couple of ninth graders at lunch decide to through a phone in your direction. Yeah I hate it when things don't go as planned as well. Usually only if it gives you a black eye. Ninth graders hate me. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHERWISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter 4: Nightmares and Memories **

'Mt. Justice'

To say he was confused was an understatement. The team was sitting on the couches in the entertainment room. They had been watching a movie; but Robin really wasn't paying attention. He had his laptop in his lap as he sat in an arm chair and watched parts of the movie.

Wally was sitting in an arm chair next to him eating popcorn. M'Gann was curled up in Conner's chest on one of the couches; and Artemis and Kaldur where on the other. Wally looked over to Robin who was just typing away on his laptop.

"Dude your on electronics twenty-four-seven. Can't you take a break and watch the movie?"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, but closed the laptop anyway. This earned a smile from the speedster. "See dude it's not that hard."

Once again Robin rolled his eyes. He looked at the top of his laptop; it had a red R on it.

_YJYJYJ_

_Mary Grayson was finishing up helping her husband John with his outfit she had made._

_Once she was done they turned around to look at the nine year old in the shadows._

"_Okay, Dick, come on out now."_

"_No, I look like a loser." The boy said still hiding in the shadows. _

"_Your mother put a lot of work into the new costumes." His father said trying to get the boy out of the shadows. "Are you going to just stand there?"_

_The boy walked out of the shadows, just enough to be seen by his parents. He tugged on the collar of the outfit. It had green leggings and green boots. The top was red with a few yellow strips. On the left was a black R in a yellow circle. _

"_Is there a reason this costume has to be so," he paused looking for the right word, "Colorful?"_

_His mother walked up to him and kneeled down to eye level. She let a smile come a crossed her face. "Because when I see you up there, Richard, you make me think of a little robin." She put her hand on the R on his costume. _

_He looked at his mom and put an insulted face on. "Ugh, a robin, like the bird? You know kids my age get beat up for nick names like that."_

_His dad walked up next, "How about we call you our flying squirrel, better?"_

_Dick put a smirk on his face. "You know dad I'm not the only one that looks like a loser."_

"_Loser? I'll show you," John Grayson grabbed Mary and Dick pulling them into a bear hug. Making all three of them laugh. _

_They were happy and smiling; at least, for one last time._

_YJYJYJ_

"Rob? ... Robin? … Dude," Robin quickly snapped out of the past memory.

"What?"

"You blanked out dude; movies over."

"Oh sorry," Robin got off of the couch and started heading towards the spare bedrooms at Mt. Justice. Bruce was still on the out of world mission, and Alfred was with family; so there was no point in going home.

Wally followed him until he went into his room shutting the door on Wally. He walked over and laid on his bed, opening his laptop once more. An email popped up; which was kind of odd considering this was his Robin laptop and only used it as Robin.

He opened the note; a small message popped up from unknown.

_Bird still keeping secrets is he? Blocking out his friends?_

_Did you have fun with Scarecrow?_

_What about his fear toxin? I hope you saw them fall all over again!_

_You should let out your secrets little bird; if you don't._

_You might just start betraying your friends!_

_Ha-ha!_

_Until next time; sweet nightmares, Boy Blunder. _

Robin shut his laptop; the notes seemed to get longer every time a new one came. But what did they all mean? The first note, the one with _Betrayal_ on it made sense. Someone would betray him or he was betraying someone. The next note was more threatening, saying that secrets could kill the ones you loved. And this one obviously showed that someone was spying on them.

The first two didn't connect but with the third note it made more sense. Obviously someone knew who he was. And whatever Robin did to them; they wanted revenge.

YJYJYJ

_M'Gann sat crying in the corner of the room; Conner trying to comfort her. Kaldur and Wally looked shocked as they stared down at the motionless and bloody body of none other than Batman. Artemis was throwing and hitting things._

"_This is what happens when you trust someone too much! You get nothing but pain! He killed his own mentor he can't be trusted!"_

"_Robin would never do this! He had to have been framed!" Wally protested not wanted to believe any of it. _

"_We saw him with our own eyes Wally! He betrayed us; and what sucks more is we didn't see it coming!" Artemis threw her hands in the air for emphasis. "He was the most secretive; we weren't even allowed to know what color his eyes were! How could we have trusted him at all?"_

"_Nice speech Arty. You think of that yourself?" A dark voice asked followed by a cackle. A Bat-a-rang flew through the air hitting Artemis directly in the head; killing her on impact. Blood splattered on the ground and on the walls. M'Gann screamed; Conner stood up and quickly walked in front of her. _

"_Ha and to think I thought of you as leader you're a joke. I might just have to stab you in the back." Another cackle was sent through the dark. Kaldur fell to the floor making Wally scream. A knife was in his back and blood was gushing out of the wound. "Literally," Robin laughed again at his own joke. Robin jumped from the rafters in the Mountain; landing right and front of Conner. _

"_Hey Con, let's play a game! What glows green and can kill Superman?" Robin pulled out a chunk of kryptonite; shoving it into Conner's chest. The Krypton fell to the floor dead, Robin cackled devilishly. "Darn, you didn't answer fast enough Supey!" _

_He walked over to M'Gann. "Maybe your better at my game;" Robin looked down at her. "Tell me Miss. M, what has helped humans but hurts Martins?" Robin got a devilish smile and cackled. He pulled out a small gun like device, no bigger than a pistol. "Fire," he pulled the trigger making fire came out of the barrel. M'Gann screamed as the fire began burning her skin; the fire engulfed her. She dropped dead, her body next to Conner's. _

_Robin turned around to the last remaining Young Justice Member. Robin had a smile a crossed his face as he stepped over the bloodied body's. "Hey Wally, what you been up to?" Robin's voice was dark and full of venom. _

"_W-why are you doing this dude? W-we're your friends," the boy screamed. _

"_Wally, you really thought I was your friend? I mean Artemis did have a point." The boy gestured to the girl on the floor bleeding from the head. "How can you trust someone with… secrets?" Robin ran at the red head pulling out one last Bat-a-rang and stabbing it into his ex best friend's neck. The boy fell to the floor; his eyes wide with shock, fear, hatred, and hurt. _

_Robin looked around at his work. The once joyful entertainment room was now soaked in blood. _

YJYJYJ

Robin let out a horrid scream as he awoke from the dream. His hair was plastered to his head with sweet; and he was panting heavily. He scanned his room nothing was out of place and there wasn't blood anywhere. What irritated him though is he didn't remember falling asleep. He looked at the clock realizing it was three in the morning.

He curled into himself; he knew he would never do that to his friends but the odds were against him. He was too secretive; what if he got brainwashed again? What would he do? Do nothing as he watches his brainwashed self kill all his friends and loved ones?

Was this what the notes meant?

Robin didn't want to but exhaustion overtook him once more and he fell back asleep.

YJYJYJ

Conner was very confused the next morning. He didn't know why he was confused; but he was. He had heard a scream in the middle of the night. It was Robin's, but why would the Boy Wonder be screaming at three in the morning? He didn't get attacked did he?

M'Gann looked at Conner who was just staring at the table. "Conner, are you ok?"

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine. It's just…"

"What is it Conner?"

"I heard Robin scream, last night. He sounded like he was in pain; or like he was scared."

"Do you think we should check on him?"

"Check on who?" Wally asked speeding into the room.

"Robin, Conner heard him screaming during the night."

"I'm sure the dude's fine."

As if on cue the Boy Wonder came into the room; looking rather pissed off.

Wally ran over to Robin as he sat on a bar stool.

"Hey Rob," the speedster said childishly, "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing Wally, go away." Robin said irritated.

"I know something is up. Just tell me Rob, we're your friends."

"_W-why are you doing this dude? W-we're your friends." _

The terrified words Wally had said in his dream came flooding back to him. All the blood; the screams; the bodies of his lifeless friends and mentor; rage filled the young boys body.

"Wally Am spus ca a fost bine!" Robin yelled in his first language, startling everyone in the room.

"Bro what are you talking about?"

"Doar lasă-mă în pace," Robin got up and walked away from his friends.

"What did he say?"

"I'm not sure, what language was he speaking?" M'Gann asked confused.

"I think it was Romanian?" Superboy said, shaking off the shock.

"Why would he be speaking Romanian?" M'Gann asked.

"He's trained by Batman, he probably knows every language. Just, why that one?"

The three teens looked at each other and shrugged.

YJYJYJ

"_Nice save, but I thought you wanted Zucco to get what was coming to him?" Batman looked over to the police cars taking Zucco away._

"_Well, he did didn't he, justice."_

"_I've been thinking Dick. I'm not sure Bruce Wayne has what it takes to raise you properly."_

"_Yeah, kind of noticed he's never around," Dick folded his green gloved hands. "But if not Bruce Wayne? What about the Batman?"_

"_We would have to give you a name."_

_Robin thought for a moment. Then looked down at his circus outfit his mother had made him the night before their deaths. An R that originally stood for Richard was on the left hand side. Batman had his eyes still on the cop cars not noticing what Dick was doing. "What about Robin?"_

"_Like the bird?"_

"_It's a family name," Dick smiled watching the cop cars drive away._

_YJYJYJ_

Tomorrow; twenty four hours. That's all he had until it came. The day he had regretted all these years. The day his parents left this world; left their son; to fend for himself. The day that Tony Zucco had taken the bolts off of the top of the trapeze wire. The day that he was taken in by Bruce; the day that his childhood was robbed of him; the day they fell. The day they died.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I got a black eye and I'm angry. They said they would play YJ today. Well I already checked and there not! So now were still stuck with no episode! QUESTIONS CAN BE ASKED IN THE REVIEWS AND WILL BE AWNSERED NOT TO LONG AFTER POSTING. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Out of place

**Suspense, happiness, touchier! Ooookkkkk, don't know why I just said that. Anyway here is chapter five. It came early. YAY! Blame my sickness for that. Hey at least I get to stay home and watch movies and play video games or read Fan Fictions. I guess that's the only good part about being sick.**

** I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHERWISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION. **

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter 5: Out of place**

'Watch Tower'

Batman was in the debriefing room at the Watch Tower. Superman was telling about the off of world mission him and Bruce had just went on. But Batman wasn't paying attention. He knew what was happening. And knew what Clark was talking about. So why listen?

He had his mind on other things. Not that he would ever show it around the league or the kids. He truly was worried about Dick. It was the day of his parent's deaths. Why wouldn't he be worried? He had _barely_ held up when his parent's death anniversary came. But Dick helped him through it. So you could only _guess_ how much he felt like a fag right now; Dick was there for him, and how does he return the favor? By sitting on his butt, listening to stuff he already knows?

Some dad he turned out to be.

Clark continued rambling; only making Bruce go deeper into thought. Questions were swimming through his head. Stuff like; is he ok? Where is he now? Is he having a meltdown? Are his friends helping him? Is he shutting his friends out?

He was the world's greatest detective; so not knowing was really bugging him.

Once Clark had finally stopped talking; Bruce left, not sparing anyone in the room even a glance as he hurried out the door; and towards the Zeta-tubes.

'Mount Justice'

Robin was sure he would have a meltdown at any second. He had tried everything to get his mind off of today. Of course the universe hated him, so nothing really worked. His last option was training. Which was what he was about to do right now. He had shut all his friends out at the moment. No one had asked him what was wrong; mostly because they didn't want to get yelled at in a foreign language.

Once in the gym, he walked over to a trapeze like set. He was the only one that would – _could _– use it. Wally had given it the name 'robin's nest'; people and their bird jokes about him. He climbed the ladder and began doing his exercises. Flying through the air; doing flips all over the place. This was not helping anything! In fact it was making him remember them even more.

This was about the time that Wally came in. He was in awe at his friend flipping through the air on the trapeze set like it was nothing.

"Wow!" He all but shouted.

Startling Robin he lost grip on the bar and fell. Luckily into the net that Batman had insisted –_ there was not even an argument about it – _to put in. He let out a grunt as his back fell into it. And let out a hiss of pain as the rope of the net slid past his arm to fast, giving him a rope burn.

"Robin!" Wally ran over to his friend, who was getting out of the net. "Are you ok? Do we need to call a doctor? What about Batman? What's the number for 911?" Wally shouted at the top of his lounges, his words unable to understand at how fast he was talking.

"KF, calm down, I'm fine." Robin said bitterly.

"Dude you just fell like thirty feet or something! How can you just say 'I'm fine'?"

"Because I am!" Robin snapped.

Wally flinched back. "Bro, are you still mad at me for yesterday?"

"No," Robin whispered, getting out of the net fully now. "Just leave me alone and let me finish my flips." Robin once again climbed the ladder. Paying no attention to the worried speedster; Robin was about to flip off again when a sticky note caught his eye. It was on the trapeze bar he was holding. _Was that there before? _

He took it off, looking it over. The speedster that was on the ground, curiously looked at the boy holding the sticky note. "Rob, what's that?"

Robin didn't look at his friend. He began reading over what looked like a small poem.

Bats and Robins

The Bat and Bird are joyous in flight

They fly through the air all through the night

But the little bird has an anniversary to tell

The day the birdy parents fell, fell, fell

There was blood through the night

There was blood through the day

The little birdy is filled with dismay

It was on this night that they fell

That only one lives to tell the tell

But the little birdy can't cry

If he can't fly

Wings will be torn

The little Bat will morn

But birdy parents will be able to call

There little birdy that will soon fall

~ Tony Zucco

Robin felt sick; all the notes, the threats, the secrets, and now _this!_ Robin began to sway and shake, a feeling of Vertigo swept over him. Robin fell backwards off of the trapeze. Away from the safety of the net; Wally saw this and raced after his falling friend. He quickly caught him and set him down. Robin fell to the ground, laying his back against the wall. He had passed out from the shock.

Wally knelt down next to his friend. "Rob? Robin? Come on buddy wake up!"

YJYJYJ

Batman 0-2

The computer announced the arrival of the Dark Knight. Batman walked down the halls, hoping to find his young protégé. That is in tell he heard Wally yelling.

"Rob? Robin? Come on buddy wake up!"

He ran down the hall and into the gym. Only to see, Wally kneeling down next to his unconscious son, a note was clutched in the boy's hand.

"Come on Rob this isn't funny!"

"What happened here?"

Wally nearly jumped ten feet in the air; mumbling something that sounded like, "Bats."

"I said what happened here?"

Batman walked over and also kneeled next to Robin.

"He was practicing on the Trapeze-thingy-ma-bob. And found a note. He went into a panic attack I think. Because he started swaying and shaking; then he fell off away from the net. So when I caught him he was unconscious." Wally explained quickly.

"What note?" Batman had been suspicious of the notes Robin was getting. He had traced the one that someone hat sent to Robin's email. But it came up with nothing.

Wally pointed to the small paper in Robin's hand. Batman gently uncurled Robin tight death grip on the paper, he slowly picked it up and read it. At first it was just some prank. But as he got farther, it sounded less and less like a prank of any kind. And once he had reached the name, he was in raged and understood why Dick had, had a panic attack.

"I better take him home. So he can rest." Slowly Batman picked up the young boy.

"Will he be alright?" Wally asked. Worry was all over the young boy's face.

"He's fine, just a little shaken." With that the Man of the Shadows left.

Wally walked out of the gym. Eyeing the trapeze set. He walked back into the entertainment room. Worry still plastered on his face.

Artemis was of course the first to notice. But she seemed concerned and not in a snappy mood. "Wally, you ok?" She asked gently.

"It's just not normal."

This caught everyone else's attention.

"What's not normal?" Kaldur asked.

"Robin to have a panic attack," he said sadly and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Robin had a panic attack?" M'Gann asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he read a note that was on one of those trapeze bars, and sort of panicked. I think the letter threatened him or something. That or his family," if only Wally knew he was closer then he thought.

'Wayne Manner'

Bruce gently set Dick on his bed. The boy was still unconscious. Bruce was still in his Batman costume except his cowl. Which was a stupid idea cause; one: someone could see him. And two: Alfred didn't allow costumes in the house. He tucked the boy in; just hoping the boy wouldn't have a nightmare. The boy had been having them every day of this week. That was probably not healthy on a mental level.

Bruce walked back down stairs. The note clenched in his hand. He quickly went over to the grandfather clock and pulled the lever. He walked into the elevator and waited tell he was in the Bat-cave. He ran over to the computer, and started scanning the note. Then he started looking up the prisoners at Arkham and news reports. Tony Zucco was not listed in the prisoners list. And a small news video popped up on the screen.

A reporter, he knew as Vikki Vale, was standing in front of Arkham Asylum.

"_After a prison escape attempt last week, a prisoner was reported missing. Tony Zucco was not accounted for among the prisoners. Zucco was placed in jail four years ago after being accused of murdering a family of trapeze artists. Better known as 'The Flying Graysons;' the family of acrobats was made of a mother, father, and small nine year old son. The parents fell to their deaths after the bolts were removed from the trapeze. Tony was seen at the scene and was taken out by none other than Batman and Robin themselves. If you have any information on this prisoner, please contact your local authorities."_

Bruce smashed down on the computer keyboard. He had remembered that fight with Zucco. The first time he had ever seen what Robin could do.

_Dick had jumped from the ceiling, after saving Batman from a knife to the face. Batman was trapped on a board that knife throwers' victims were on. His hands were trapped, tied up so he couldn't get to his utility belt. Zucco had been throwing knifes at him all of them missed on purpose. But the last one was amid at his face. It would have hit if Dick hadn't let a sand bag drop, colliding with the knife. _

_Now Dick was standing in front of Batman, staring down Zucco. He was in his trapeze outfit, but with a cape, utility belt, and a mask._

"_So Batman's got family too? Cute," Zucco ran after Dick. Aiming a punch, but Dick quickly jumped in the air and landing on Zucco's back. He then jumped off, doing a hand stand and then landing on his feet. Zucco ran back after him, as Batman began cutting the ropes holding his hands on one of the knifes. _

_Dick jumped into the air and grabbed a pole. He then swung around and kicked Zucco in the face. Sending him a crossed the ground. _

"_Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" _

_Robin growled and ran at the man. He aimed a punch but Zucco dodged and punched the boy in the stomach. He then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. _

_Dick fell to the ground attempting to get back up, Zucco picked up a boiling pin up from off the ground. Zucco ran over to Dick and smacked him in the face with it. The boy was sent flying, hitting the ground with a grunt. Batman looked at Dick then to Zucco. He glared and began trying harder to get loose. _

"_I watched you take down my brother Batman. Now it's your turn to watch." Zucco raised the weapon ready to hit Dick once more. Batman quickly cut through the ropes. Jumping over and kicking Zucco away from Dick. He then walked over to Zucco, punching and kicking him again and again. Zucco got to his feet, running away from the Dark Knight. He scurried up the trapeze poll. And looked around for the Bat; he turned around, seeing Batman right behind him. He started stepping away; getting too close to the edge and falling. The man screamed as he fell._

"_Zucco," Batman reached for him but missed. _

_Zucco kept screaming as he fell, until Dick, who was swinging from the other trapeze poll, grabbed his collar. He quickly got them both back on the trapeze poll, where Zucco passed out. _

YJYJYJ

Dick awoke, sitting up in his bed. He looked around confused. When did he get back to the manner? He was about to leave his room when a hand covered his mouth. He tried to scream but he couldn't. Another hand grabbed his hands, pulling them behind his back painfully.

"Not a word, Boy Wonder. Or this won't end well for you."

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP* Tony Zucco is back? And he was the one behind this? What will he do with Dick? What was up with all the notes? And what did I put in those brownies I ate! I own that poem, so if you want to use it you have to ask me first! And no I did not eat a bowl of crazy when I was writing it! <strong>

**QUESTIONS CAN BE ASKED IN THE REVIEWS AND SHOULD BE AWNSERED NOT TO LONG AFTER POSTING. **


	6. Chapter 6: Forgotten Blood

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! My computer wouldn't let me log into so I couldn't get this up yesterday I swear!**

**Ok so sorry it's short. IF you're going to blame anyone blame my schedule! Because first off on Thursday my bro (Who I don't normally see.) Decided to come to my house. He invited me to his house and I excepted because I don't see him very much. So we played Skyrim for a few hours and I didn't get back tell about ten so I couldn't write anything. And yesterday I got dragged into the stupid school dance by my friend. I wasn't even doing anything really. And by the time I got home I didn't know what to write. And lastly today; I was so flipping worried about getting this up sense Fan Fiction wasn't letting me in that I didn't write anything. But anyway I need to thank GGCharms on Fan fiction for giving me ideas on this and blackdemonqueen on deviantART who helped me as well. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHERWISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter 6: Forgotten blood**

'Wayne Manner'

He was just coming for a visit. After getting a call from Wally, he hadn't expected it be about Robin having a panic attack. Although Roy did know that Dick would be on edge today. Out of everyone on the Young Justice team, though he wasn't actually on it, he was the only one who knew Robin's past, and who he was. Wally knew that Robin was Dick Grayson, but not about his past or any of that stuff.

Nope Roy was the only one.

Not that he would brag or anything. It wasn't really something to brag about. Yeah he knew who the Boy Wonder was, but he also knew the terrifying past behind him as well. That was _not_ something to brag about. It wasn't really something that anyone liked talking about.

But still he knew it was going to be his job to go make sure his little brother was ok. He walked up to the manner and knocked on the door. Alfred answered shortly after; he looked down at Roy and stepped aside; Bruce and Alfred had been expecting that Roy would show up.

"He is in his room, Master Harper."

"Thanks Alfred," Roy called as he walked up the stair. It didn't take him long to find Dick's door, he'd been here a few times. He went up to it and went to knock, but stopped immediately when he heard something terrifying. He heard a muffled scream and something break. He creaked the door open a little, only to see Dick getting his hands tied up with wire, and his blood staining into the carpet.

Roy's eyes widened as he noticed who was holding Dick. A man in a suit, with a toothpick in his mouth, and with two different color eyes; was dragging a struggling Dick towards the window. "Zucco," Roy whispered.

He was about to run in there but thought better of it. Who knows if Zucco had a gun, or a knife, or some other deadly weapon he could use to kill Dick. Roy backed away from the door he ran out of the manner before Bruce or Alfred could figure out why. He began grabbing his Red Arrow gear and took out his communicator and began contacting the mountain.

'Hayley's circus'

Dick knew one day he would return to this place. Only he was planning on going to the live circus, to see his old family. Maybe go with Bruce, definitely not with the team. He couldn't let them know about his past.

He wasn't planning to come, his hands behind his back, wire cutting into his wrists, and a gag over his mouth. He walked slowly up to the circus tent. He was in his black long sleeve T shirt, the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. He also had his sunglasses he was wearing covering his blue eyes; that seemed to be looking everywhere at once. He walked past the abandon fair grounds.

He let out a hiss as Zucco tightened the wire on his wrists. He could feel his blood in the palm of his hand. He sent a glair at Zucco, his sunglasses halfway down his face, showing some of his radiant blue eyes.

"How does it feel, Richard?" Zucco said with a smirk.

Dick sent him a glair, not sure what he was talking about. That and he couldn't answer because of the gag.

"How does it feel? You know? To be back where it all began, and where it all will end?"

Dick just stared at the man, his blue eyes showed anger. Zucco had a firm hold on Dick's wrists as he walked Dick into the big top. Dick looked around; it looked the same, except one thing. Dick fell to his knees, his glasses falling off of his face.

In the middle of the ring, where his parents had died, was blood.

'Mt. Justice'

Wally was still sort of, how should he put it? Shell shocked, about what had happened hours prior. He had seen the panicked look on Dick's face, and how he seemed to completely panic, not sure what to do. He wasn't sure why Dick was pushing him and his friends away; but maybe it had something to do with that note? No, it couldn't be that, he was pushing them away before that. Then what was it?

As if on cue his phone began ringing. Wally picked it up and looked at the number.

"Hey Roy, you see Rob?"

"Yeah," Roy sounded out of breath, and panicked.

"Dude are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Dick isn't."

"Well, what's wrong with him?"

"I saw him get taken from his own room."

"Taken?"

"Like I saw someone coming into his room, tie him up, and drag him out the window!"

"Oh crud," Wally's eyes widened, he looked over to his team mates who were staring at him. "What do we do?"

"Get your team, and meet me in Gotham; were going after the creep that took him!"

"Got it Roy, meet you there." Wally turned to his team; they were all staring at him curiously. "Guy's Rob's been taken!"

Everyone's eyes widened. The room filled with questions that no one could understand.

"Is he ok-?

"Where is he-?

"When did this happen-?

"Why didn't you tell-?

Wally looked at everyone, "Shut up!" Everyone shut their mouths, "Okay, we don't know if he's ok, where he is, and it just happened in front of Red Arrow. I didn't tell you because it just happened." With everyone's questions answered he continued. "Get all your gear; we're meeting Roy in Gotham. We're going to find Robin."

'Harley's circus'

Zucco finished tying him to the trapeze poll. His arms were still behind his back in wire, and the gag was off. But now rope was cutting into the bare part of his arms. Making his arms bleed a little. Dick's eyes were fixed on the blood that was in the middle of the tent. The smell of the crimson liquid was unbearable. It made the small boy want to hurl. But he couldn't do anything but just stare.

Zucco looked at the boy and laughed. "Like my little display for you?"

Dick didn't answer; anyone could see the fear, sadness, and regret in his eyes. Zucco walked in front of him. He back handed the boy, knocking his head to the side. Dick spit out some blood, some of it was coming out of the side of his mouth. He looked up to his captor, who was smiling.

"I asked you a question, boy," Dick stayed silent, earning another back hand. "Giving me the silent treatment? Maybe this will get you to say something, or scream either works for me." Tony pulled out a knife, stabbing it deep into Dick's shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth, trying not to scream, as Tony started twisting the knife. Dick let out a breathless scream. Blood dripped down his shoulder. He pulled the knife out of Dick, making the boy scream again.

"Looks like I did get a scream out of you bird boy." Zucco pated Dick on the cheek; before starting climbing down the latter, leaving a panting Dick to himself. Dick looked at the blood on his shoulder, then to the blood on the ground. All the blood, the screams, every memory of that day was coming back to him. After a few more minutes, Dick passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>I am ashamed. I should have spent more time on this! Anyway once again sorry for the shortness and sorry about errors. QUESTIONS CAN BE ASKED IN THE REVIEWS AND SHOULD BE AWNSERED NOT TO LONG AFTER POSTING.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Friends and Foes

**Yay! This one is longer! Anyway, warning of graphic images, by that I mean a lot of blood, and Robin torture. People might ask later in this story if this part is a DickXBabs paring or a RobinXZatanna paring. I support both couples so it's a little bit of both. Because I had no idea which one I wanted in here. **

**Okay this is one day early for two reasons! ONE: I'm afraid that it will not let me log in tomorrow and TWO: I have nothing to do and have a four day weekend so I thought I would post this now and get ready to work on the next chapter. **

**Common sense has just told me I do not own Young Justice and or the Justice league. Sadly it is telling the truth. :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter 7: Friends and foes**

'Gotham city'

So far the team had, had no luck at finding the young bird. The only thing they found was a crazy guy dressed as a scarecrow threatening a bank; and a weird looking dude made of clay running down the street. It was official; Gotham was messed up; in more ways than one. But was that really news? Not really.

Not that they were complaining; well most of them. Wally had been talking for hours about how creepy this place was. You couldn't blame him; Gotham was very, very messed up. Everyone knew that, even the people that lived there. But nope, for some reason they think it's perfectly fine to live in a mad house of a city.

The team continued down the streets. Listing for screams, shouts, or someone kicking butt; Just hoping it would be their friend Robin. But of course had no such luck; the only sounds were the ones of screaming citizens and insane laughter from Gotham's villains. Yep some days you just couldn't find an insane master mind that has you're best friend. But when does that even happen? Isn't this the first times it's happened? Well actually not really; considering Cheshire; but this was different! This was a man that had known Robin in his civilian I.D and had taken him from his own home. The team wouldn't have been surprised if he was scared. But Robin would have never shown such weakness.

The boy acted older then he was, he hardly slept, hardly ate, but still could make _even _Batman smile. Yep the kid was different. No one knew what it was but something about him just made you want to be near him. Want to hang out with him. Make you _not_ want to think of what was happening to him right now.

What did the boy do to deserve this? Only Roy knew; but he wouldn't share it.

They just hoped the young boy was doing alright; where ever he was.

'Wayne Manner'

Bruce and Alfred weren't sure what had happened to make Roy run out of the manner. But they had wanted to find out. They had heated upstairs and into Dick's room. Regretting what they saw; the room was a mess, things tipped over, glass on the floor; but it was the blood stained into the carpet that made the blood drain from both their faces.

Bruce had run over to the open window, hoping to see Roy; or whoever did this. He wasn't saying Roy did this; but he was suspicious. Either the boy saw what had happened, or he had done it. But they were pretty sure they would have found Dick's corpse- _body! He wasn't dead! _- If Roy had done something to Dick. But unfortunately Roy was out of site, and so was Dick.

Bruce closed his eyes; clenching and unclenching his fists. He knew who did this. And he had hoped he would never have to see him again. "Zucco," Bruce whispered under his breath.

'Hayley's Circus'

Zucco's brother, the one he called 'the strong man', was the one watching Dick. Not that there was anything to watch. Dick was still tied to the trapeze poll, his feet on the platform. His eyes were closed, and his arms and face were covered in blood. The smaller brother, 'the juggler' walked out juggling three knifes.

"Any change?" The small man asked.

"Nothing," The larger said.

The smaller man smiled. "What do you think Zucco would do if we 'entertained' ourselves?" He said with a bigger smile then before.

The larger man smiled. "I don't think he would mind." The larger man grabbed one of the knifes his brother was juggling. They both walked over to the trapeze poll and began climbing the ladder on it.

Dick was still standing there. His arms hurt, because of all the cuts on them. His legs also hurt due to standing for a few hours. At least he thinks it was a few hours. He wasn't sure. He didn't really want to know how long he'd been here. He didn't want to know how long Zucco was planning on keeping him alive. He just didn't want to know; he never wanted to know.

This was about the time he heard the two men come up the ladder. Both were carrying a knife. How joyful. The 'strong man' lifted his chin, making him look up to him. Not that his eyes had opened. He was too tired to keep them open. Probably due to his sudden change in blood loss; the larger man smiled smacking Dick on the cheek.

"Wake-y wake-y little bird." He said as his smaller brother raised one of his knifes. Plunging it into Dick's thigh; Dick screamed in agony. Even though he could barley feel his legs anymore it still hurt horribly. Maybe it was because of the numbness that it hurt so much, he really didn't want to find out.

The other brother laughed at this. "How do you think your Daddy-Bats would feel if we killed you?"

Dick opened his baby blues just a little. You could tell by his eyes just how tired he was. He didn't answer, not really able to. His eyes shut again.

The man chuckled and using his knife created a Z into Dick's cheek. The boy bit his lip, trying once again not to scream. "Trying to be tough, birdy?" The younger brother asked.

Dick shut his eyes tighter; the younger brother was carving a skull into his leg making him want to beg them to stop. But the boy didn't, he was having trouble breathing as it is; and he was pretty sure he was getting dehydrated. The older man was done with the Z and moved on to his shoulder where he carved an X. The pain was completely unbearable. He wanted his friends to help him! He wanted Batman! He wanted someone, anyone who could help him.

Zucco walked in, seeing his brothers carving into the bird. "Better watch out boys! You don't want to end up fried chicken!" He called out; the two boys smiled and climbed down. Zucco pulled a lever, activated some wires that were attached to the poll. The boy screamed as bolts of electricity went into his body. He screamed, and screamed, but the pain didn't go away. Not until he passed out, his body going limb.

'Gotham city'

Batman jumped from roof to roof. Heading for the only place that Zucco would ever take Dick. The horrible memories that came from that place had been unbearable for Dick to talk about. All Bruce wanted was to see the boy happy; but he knew he wasn't. At least, not really. He could see how Dick hid his feelings with that smirk that everyone loved. Only Bruce could see through it. He could see how the boy really felt. He knew Dick had depression, but so had Bruce when his parents died.

He didn't have it anymore, and he just wished Dick wouldn't either. But no madder how many times Bruce had tried to take the boy to a therapist he had always refused; claiming he was fine.

Batman shook these thoughts away as soon as he saw a blur of yellow and red. "KidFlash, what's he doing here?" He said to himself, just now realizing the other colorful figures following him. He caught sight of the rest of the team. Along with Roy and Zatanna following them; wait what was Zatanna doing with them?

Didn't Zatara do the whole 'she's grounded for life' thing? That didn't madder at the moment. He jumped ahead pulling out his grabbling hook. He shot it not to far from where Roy had stopped. He swung a crossed and landed behind Roy, he walked up to the young man before giving him a Bat-Glare. Roy shivered slightly and turned around. Yeah, the Bat-Glare is that intimidating. "Batman?"

Batman kept glaring at him. Roy lifted his hand to his communicator. "Uh… guys… someone wants to have a word with us…" Roy said into it not taking his eyes off of Batman.

Within seconds Wally was their followed by M'Gann, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, and Zatanna. They froze when they saw Batman.

"Uh… WE CAN EXPLAIN!" Wally shouted.

"Start talking," was all Batman said.

The teens began telling Batman how they had wanted to find their friend after Roy had seen someone take the young hero. Batman stayed silent, glaring at them.

"We swear we just wanted to help!" Zatanna said.

Batman looked at them, not speaking for a second, "You forgot one important thing." They looked at the Dark Knight confused. "I'm coming," he said.

"And me," They all turned to see a young girl in a purple Bat-costume.

They smiled and continued their search. Batman at the head of the group; with Batgirl and the team following behind.

'Hayley's Circus'

The three brothers were standing almost in the center ring. They would have been standing in the center if it weren't for the blood Zucco and his brothers had put there to torture Dick. That plan had worked perfectly. They had watch Dick completely collapse at the sight of the blood. The second part of their plan was beating him up a little bit. He was weak from blood loss and being electrocuted so that worked as well. The third, the last part before the end, was to mental torture the boy.

And believe them, going to the black market to get Scarecrow's fear toxin, was _not _easy. Why would it be?

Zucco had just now ordered them to fetch the boy; the climbed the ladder to where the boy was still tied.

Dick didn't know what was happening, all he felt was pain. Horrible unbearable pain! His legs and arms where numb, which helped the pain a little. But also left him more vulnerable; he hated being vulnerable! It was the same feeling he had when he once was kidnapped in his civilian I.D. It happened too often. He couldn't do anything then. And he couldn't do anything now.

The two brothers began cutting the ropes, making Dick fall to his knees. The two men smirked and grabbed the boy's arms.

YJYJYJ

He didn't remember when they had tied him to the chair. But they had. His eyes were half closed. The exhaustion taking over him once more; he felt one of the men put a syringe in his arm, he paid it no attention.

Before he knew it he was drifting off into sleep again.

YJYJYJ

The boy, of age thirteen, walked out with his two wonderful parents. His mother, by the name of Mary, had beautiful red hair in a ponytail; she was wearing a red and yellow trapeze outfit. His father, with the name John, had raven hair; he was also in a red and yellow trapeze outfit. The thirteen year old was in the middle of them, the name of Dick, he had his father's raven hair, and his mothers amazing blue eyes. He was wearing a red, yellow, and green outfit, close to the one's his parents wore.

They were all on the trapeze when a snap was heard and his parents fell. He wanted to break down and cry, but a flash of red caught his eyes. Right a crossed from him, on the other trapeze poll, was his best friend Wally. He looked like he was going to grab the bar but didn't. Instead the red head merely flung himself off the platform, sending him to the floor. The boy cried out the fifteen year olds name. But stopped when he saw Artemis fling herself off as well.

"ARTEMIS!" He yelled as he saw her hit the ground. Her limbs twisted in odd angles, just like his parents and Wally's.

He then saw Kaldur jump; he was frozen in fear when his friend hit the floor with his other friends and parents. He then saw M'Gann and Conner, holding hands as the both jumped at the same time. Next was Roy, and then, Zatanna came.

"ZATANNA, DON'T JUMP! PLEASE!" He begged the young girl, but she acted as if she hadn't heard him. And jumped to her death.

Tears fell down his face as he saw the once amazing young girl he barely knew in a heap of dead bodies. But of course it wasn't over. Barbra walked up, a smile on her face. He had never wanted to ever see this girl die. And now he was.

"NO! BARBRA! YOU CAN'T JUMP YOU'LL DIE! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! The boy screamed as the girl jumped, dying on impact.

Bruce walked up to the platform. Dick snapped he couldn't see this; he couldn't be left alone again.

"Bruce vă rog! Sunteti tot ce am plecat! Nu mă lăsa! Nu sari!"

Bruce didn't listen to the young boy; he jumped off crashing into a heap of dead bodies. His limbs were completely twisted. Bones stuck out at odd angles. And yet he hadn't screamed when he hit. None of them had. The boy ran to the bodies. Collapsing to his knees in all the blood that came from his friends and families bodies.

"De ce eu? Omoară-mă! Vă rugăm doar mă omoare! N-am nimic! Nu am nimic să trăiesc pentru!" The boy sobbed again and again. Everyone was gone, he had no one.

YJYJYJ

The brothers watched happily at the result as the boy thrashed around in his chair. Screaming names and words in Romanian; Zucco had a camera in his hand as he watched the boy thrash. The Bat was certain to love this.

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL ROBIN TORTER! <strong>

**Ok I just wanted to tell you what the Romanian says. The first one is: "Bruce please! You are all I have left Do not leave me Do not jump!"**

**And the other one is: ****Why me****? ****Kill me****! ****Please****just****kill me****! ****I have nothing****! ****I have nothing****to****live****for****!**

**Go on and ask me questions in the reviews I love to make you a little less confused every day! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Discoveries

**I figured sense I'm on vacation from school. And this story is almost done. I would try and finish it over my four day weekend. So here's chapter eight. It doesn't have a lot of action because it's mostly the feelings from the team mates about Dick. Oh also Wally's little m****emory ****if you want that to be a story please tell me. Cause I still need an idea for my next story. **

**Last night I visited an alternate universe where my other self slapped me in the face saying I do not own Young Justice and or the Justice League. **

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter 8: Discoveries**

'Gotham city'

Wally knew about Roy knowing about Dick's past. It wasn't that hard to see. He also knew that he had a pretty good idea of where Batman was leading them. Wally couldn't help but envy Roy's closeness to Dick. He knew they were like brothers, but so were Wally and Dick. Roy and Wally were like Dick's annoying older brothers that messed with him and teased him. But still protected him from anything.

Wally knew this because not too long ago when the boys were camping with their mentors in winter. They had gotten separated. Dick had almost died; Wally remembered when Roy had told him that Dick was going to die. He never wanted to believe it.

"_Wally, I'm sorry there's nothing we can do for him." Roy had said sadly. _

_Dick was asleep under the small tree like dome they had found. He was covered in coats. His lips were blue and he was coughing. He was horribly sick; and Roy knew that he couldn't do anything but hope that the small thirteen year old lasted through the night. _

"_There's got to be _something _we can do!" Wally had cried out. Looking at his little brother. _

_The boys had fallen into a comfortable silence. Both looking at the small boy. _

"_You realize he's only thirteen right?" Wally had asked._

"_Yeah, he doesn't deserve to die." _

"_When _does _anyone deserve to die?"_

_The boys had left the conversation alone after that. Just hoping their mentors, better known as their fathers, would come for them. _

_By morning the worried fathers had found the boys in the dome like tree. Bruce had rushed over to Dick. While the others go their protégé's _

Wally was still surprised Dick had lived through that. It had only been a few months before they started the team; and he didn't want to think about what would have happened if their mentors hadn't found them that morning. Wally shuddered at the memory. Dick had been so close to death. He was just afraid that he was as well now.

YJYJYJ

Artemis had only been on the team about two months. But she had completely adored the small thirteen year old hacker. She really thought he got her. Considering they were two humans against the super humans. Robin had shown her that even if you were a human, you still could do something to help. Just cause they weren't metas didn't mean they weren't heroes.

"_You sound distraught." He had said to her._

"_Distraught? They captured our four super powered team mates! How can I not be distraught?"_

"_Well get traught! Or get dead!"_

_They crawled through the vents. Looking for something useful; somehow they had to get to their friends, "How can you be so calm!" She had yelled at him. _

"_Practice," he said quietly, "I've been doing this sense I was nine." _

His words echoed through her head. The boy had been in this business sense he was nine. NINE! What had he been doing before this? And did his parents know about it? Or was Batman his real parent. No. The boy was an orphan. It was obvious. Not too long ago he had said Batman was his adoptive father. The mom probably died when he was young and the father gave him up after that. At least it usually worked like that. But usually the kid didn't know he or she was adopted. So he must have been old enough to know the concept. He would have to ask the boy some questions when -if- they got him back.

YJYJYJ

Conner and M'Gann didn't know much about the boy.

They knew he was the most experienced and that he was also immature. At least that's what it seemed like.

M'Gann knew how nice he was when she had first met him. She had simply come up to her with that smile on his face. But yet she could feel sadness from the boy. Why was this?

And as for Conner, he was grateful to the boy. If it weren't for his hacking skills, he probably would still be in that pod at Cadmus.

They didn't know much. But what they did know. Made them want the boy back more and more every time they thought of the boys smiling face.

YJYJYJ

Kaldur had known the boy at a young age. About eleven, maybe younger; Kaldur had been the fourth partner. He could see the closeness of the other three, Wally, Roy, and Robin. But never thought he would come to like the boy as much as he did now. They boy had to come back. He was the rightful leader to the team. Not him.

"_Ugh, who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can." Robin had said. _

"_Oh come on? I could run circles-"_

"_Come on Wally, you know he's the one. We all do."_

"_Could have told you," Conner said with a smirk. _

_Kaldur stepped forward. He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Then I except the burden, until you, are ready to lift it from my shoulders." Robin smiled and nodded. _

He didn't want to think of continuing being the leader. Knowing that he had been too late to save the rightful leader of the team. He was just a temporary.

YJYJYJ

Zatanna had been with the boy only once. And that was on a mission. He had been right next to her the whole time. Trying to help with anything she needed. Sure he had flirted with her once or twice. But had immediately apologized for it.

"_Tornado never knew my moves." Robin ran up to her._

"_And I bet you got some good ones." His eyes widened behind his mask and he put his hands up. "Whoa, that came off a little too Wally."_

_She giggled at the look on his face. "I don't mind." This brought a smirk to the boys face. _

She wasn't saying she had a crush on the boy. Just like she wasn't saying he had a crush on her. Batgirl seemed closer to him. For all she knew, those two were probably dating. She couldn't imagine how the girl was feeling. Knowing the boy was in trouble. And that he might not come back this time.

YJYJYJ

Batgirl's feelings were different. She had known Dick sense he had started the gig. They had hung out and had Alfred's cookies. Sure she was about two years older than the boy. But they got along amazing. Not that that's how it was at first. No at first they were fighting for Bruce's respect. They had messed up so many missions because of that.

But she had secretly started to fall for the boy. Not that she would tell him. She was pretty sure the boy was too focused with his missions for her. But still he made her laugh. Just like she made him laugh. They were such goof balls when they were younger.

_Both were jumping from roof top to roof top. The nine year old and eleven year old in a conversation. _

"_I wonder what Batman will have us on next. I have an important mission for you two," He said in a deep voice. "The Bat-Mobile must be washed." He said hitting his fist into his hand. "Two coats of wax this time." He held up two fingers. _

"_And don't forget to hang one of those tree shaped air fresheners." She put in as they followed the police cars. They both jumped into the air as she finished. "The fate of Gotham depends on it!"_

She let out a breathless laugh. The two had defiantly been goof balls. But so was Batman.

_He let a small smile cross his face. "And you guys are pretty good at grunt work." They both smiled. "Now who wants to wash the Bat-mobile?"_

_Both of them let out surprised grunts. _

They both had had to wash it sadly.

YJYJYJ

Roy had been there for the boy whenever he needed him. There was a time, he remembered Bruce and Dick had gotten in a fight. The boy had been twelve. He had left the house on his bike and droven all the way to Star. Roy had happily invited the boy in. Considering Olli was on an off world mission. He had let the boy sleep on the couch. But had woken up in the middle of the night when he heard him scream.

_Roy awoke with a start as he heard the twelve year old scream. "DICK!" He ran out of his room and into the living room where the boy was thrashing on the large white couch. He ran up to the boy and started shacking him. "Come on Dick wake up!" the boy woke up tears in his eyes. _

"_Man, kid, your nightmares are getting worse, aren't they?"_

_The boy nodded. "And why haven't you told Bruce?" The boy flinched at the name of his adoptive father. The older noticed this. "Dick, Bruce loves you. Just because of one fight doesn't mean he's not ever going to listen to you. He would want to know this." Dick nodded; and slowly fell back asleep, leaving the older boy to go back to his room. _

The boy's nightmares were still getting worse. He didn't like to think about what was happening to Dick. He just wishes this living nightmare would end for him soon.

YJYJYJ

Batman led the team down the streets of Gotham. All of a sudden his communicator beeped. "Yes Alfred?"

"_Sir a video has been sent to you."_

"Play it through."

Batman pulled up a small computer from his glove; like Robin's.

A small video began playing. It was Zucco standing in front of something. The whole team was watching now; as Batman stopped on one of the roofs so they could watch the video.

"Hello, Batman." Batman's eyes widened. "Yes that's right Dark Knight I know who you and Robin are." The team could hear screaming in the background. "Now without further ado I give you… THE BOY WONDER!" Zucco stepped aside. Showing Robin with no mask; his clothes and arms were covered in blood. He was struggling against the bonds that tied him to the chair. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be unconscious.

There was a Z carved into his cheek along with a bunch of other carvings. "Bruce! Te rog! Tu nu poate fi mort! Tu nu mă poţi lăsa! Sunteti tot ce am plecat!" The boy shouted.

Zucco laughed. "Strange how some fear gas, can do this to the boy wonder. Better hurry up Bats! My revenge is almost over." With that the screen went black.

Batman ran as fast as he could taking a few turns, not even making sure the team was following. He jumped off the roof. Pulling out his grabbling hook and swinging into a field; the team weren't far behind. The first thing they saw was a giant circus tent.

YJYJYJ

The team followed Batman up to the tent. They walked in; looking around. It looked empty. But near the middle of the ring was a chair covered in blood. And directly in the middle of the ring was blood. Batman felt sick. He knew the blood in the chair was Dick's. But he didn't want to know who's blood was in the middle of the ring.

"Batman, I see you got my message." A voice said. Bruce turned around to see Zucco and his two brothers. "I'm pretty sure the boy you're looking for is up there." Zucco pointed to the trapeze. Batman turned and looked at the bloody boy that lay motionless on the trapeze platform.

"Dick," He said quietly. The boy didn't move he didn't look like he was breathing either. It looked like they had been too late. The boy was gone. He was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! DICK! Real question is, Is Dick really dead? And if he is, is Batman going to kill Zucco because of it? I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow like I said. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9: With your last breath

**This is kind of short. Because I have to get some stuff done today, and I'm leaving to go to a show. **

**When Gabriel Iglesias is president that will be when I own Young Justice and the Justice League. **

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter 9: With your last breath**

'Hayley's Circus'

Bruce looked up at Dick. The boy was motionless and appeared not to be breathing. Was he too late? No! He couldn't be! Dick had to be alive! Bruce ran right at Zucco. Hitting him directly in the face; the man flew backwards hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

"Boys, get the Bat!" Zucco cried out. His brothers moved forward towards the Bat. But Batman was so enraged they couldn't even lay a hit on them. He punched the strong man in the chin. Sending him upwards and to the ground. Batman's teeth gritted as he jumped at the juggler. The man quickly dodged. He threw a knife at the Dark Knight, who swiftly dodged it.

The strong man had gotten up and instead of running at the Bat, ran at the kids who were still in shock. He pulled a small green rock out of his pocket and plunged it into Conner's arm. The boy screamed and fell the ground. Roy was right next to him and seemed to come out of his trance. He looked at the strong man, only to get hit in the jaw and knocked out.

Batman kept trying to get hits on the small man but failed each time. He ran at him again and failed. The man was just too fast. The juggler threw a knife again at Batman, this one hitting his shoulder; Batman cried out in pain. He ran at the juggler again. But still the man dodged.

Zucco got up; he ran over to the trapeze poll and started climbing. He ran over to Dick's motionless body. "You're worth more than I thought Boy Wonder." He whispered to the boy wonder, as he saw the strong man throw a match near M'Gann, a piece of paper that was by her caught on fire making her scream and faint.

He smiled down at the boy. He saw the very faint signs of the boys breathing. "Come on Bird boy, naps over." He stomped down on the boy's wrist. Getting a satisfying crunch; the boy screamed and opened his eyes. He looked up to Zucco, who was looking down on him. "Show time, bird boy," he picked Dick up by the boy's collier on his shirt. He then threw Dick into the poll beside him, getting another scream from the boy; Zucco laughed. He began taking Dick down the ladder, once they were safely on the ground he through Dick a crossed the floor. The boy grunted as he hit the floor.

"Y-you won't w-w-win Zucco." Dick said painfully.

"And who's going to stop me bird boy? Huh? You dad? I think not!" Zucco pointed to where Batman was fighting, a knife in his shoulder and another in his thigh.

"Batman!" Dick yelled.

Batman looked over to see Zucco stomping on Dick's chest. "ROBIN!" He kicked the juggler in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He ran over to Zucco. Who had been expecting him; he pulled out a gun from behind him and pointed it at Batman. The Dark Knight didn't even flinch.

Zucco laughed as he saw the terrified look in Dick's eyes. Zucco pulled the trigger. The gun went off the bullet hitting Batman's shoulder. The man cried out in pain but shook it off and ran again towards Zucco.

Zucco pulled the trigger again. This time it hit Batman's chest. The man grunted it had hit him in his bullet proof vest. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel it.

Zucco then pointed the gun at Dick. Batman immediately stopped. "Bruce…" Dick said softly.

Batman didn't take his eyes off of the gun that was pointed at Dick. "Batman, it's been a pleasure. But this is where are game comes to an end." Zucco said with a smile on his face.

"NO!" Bruce said as he saw Zucco pulling the trigger. Dick saw this, the boy gritted his teeth. He looked at the man that had killed his parents. He was NOT going to kill him as well!

Dick's eyes were filled with determination as he kicked out one of his legs. Kicking Zucco in the knee. The man pulled the trigger but instead of hitting Dick in the head, it hit him in the shoulder. The boy cried out in pain but didn't give up. He kicked his leg at the back of Zucco's making the man fall onto his back. Only then, did Dick let darkness take him.

Wally snapped out of his shock when he had heard the first gun shot. Just seconds before he was about to get hit in the head; Wally ducked the man's blow. He then turned around and kicked him. "That's what you get for hurting my little brother!" Wally yelled at him.

The rest snapped out of their shock and looked at Conner, Roy, and M'Gann on the ground. Kaldur helped Conner by getting the kryptonite out of his arm, while Artemis helped M'Gann, and Wally helped Roy.

Batgirl ran over to where Bruce was attempting to handcuff Zucco. "Batman you're bleeding!" She said as she noticed the knifes and the bullet wound.

"Help Dick!" He said as he got the handcuffs on. She had just noticed the raven haired boy unconscious on the ground.

"What happened to you guys?"

"He kicked Zucco before he could shoot him in the head." Batman said quietly. "He still got him in the shoulder though."

"Just hang on, please." She whispered desperately to Dick. As she picked him up.

'Watch Tower'

Once everyone had gotten to the watch tower, the doctors had tried and stabilized Dick. It didn't work as well as they hoped.

Dick had slipped into a coma.

No one wanted to think what would happen if he didn't come out of it. They were all in the hospital room Dick was in. Batman was holding one of his hands. While the others just watched from a distance. Batgirl wasn't in the room. She was in the waiting room, saying she couldn't stand to see him this way. No one could blame her; they had known each other for years.

It was surprising of the boy's damage when you looked at it without all the blood covering it. The Z on his cheek was pretty deep, and the skull on his leg looked extremely painful. The X in his shoulder was carved horribly; it almost took up his whole shoulder. And of course Zucco had broken Dick's left wrist, and about four of his ribs; then there was the mental torture he went though. Everyone was sure of it, that if he came through, he was going to need therapy.

Because seeing all your friends and family die, not that they knew that, would definitely mess with your head.

But right now all they could do is wait, and hope that they could get him out of this coma.

YJYJYJ

They were on day three now. Nothing had changed, except the oxygen max he now wore. One of his broken ribs had made lounge collapse. His breath came out in raspy gasps. Making everyone worry that he wasn't going to make it; doctors had said that if he didn't wake up within a week. He would die.

This worried the team even more.

They were all trying to hang out in the entertainment room. But none of them could think of anything to do.

Finally Wally spoke up, "We got to get him out of that coma!"

"Wally, we can't do anything." Artemis said sadly.

"There has to be a way!" Batgirl said quietly. "He can't die because of Zucco! His parents already died because of that mad man! I'm not letting him die too!"

"Batgirl, can you tell us about you and Robin. You know, in case he…" Artemis said quietly not finishing her sentence.

Batgirl sighed, "Batman's going to kill me for this. But you all deserve to know." Batgirl slipped off her cowl becoming Barbra Gordon once more.

"Barbra?" Artemis said confused.

"Hey, Artemis," She said sadly.

"Wait you two know each other?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, me and her hang out at lunch all the time with our other friend Di-" Artemis' eyes widened. "Dick is-is he-?"

"Yes, Richard John Grayson, is Robin; the circus boy that was adopted by Bruce Wayne."

Everyone gaped at this. "You mean that rich boy we saw on TV the other day is him?" M'Gann said.

"Yes, his parents; they were murdered by Tony Zucco. He knew it was Zucco. So when he figured out Bruce was Batman-"

"Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Artemis practically yelled.

"Yes, anyway when he figured out Bruce was Batman, and that Batman was going after Zucco. He followed, he helped take down Zucco and become Robin. So that no one would ever have to feel the pain he and Batman felt when they lost their parents. Dick's strong and smart, but not very happy, he has depression and no one really likes talking about it that knows it." Batgirl looked over to Roy.

"Just thought you guys should know," she finished.

Everyone fell into a silence. Not wanted to talk about anything, and trying to go over the information he had just obtained. Wally's eyes widened.

"Telepaths," he mumbled.

"What?" Artemis said. Everyone looked over to Wally.

"Telepaths, remember the training session? John got you out of there and all of us out of comas." Wally said looking at M'Gann. "What if, you go into Robin's brain, and wake him up?"

Everyone just stared at M'Gann; she smiled. "I think we can do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so someone requested I put Dick in a coma so M'Gann can get him out. Someone else requested I have Roy, Barbra, or Bruce; reveal Dick's past and who he is. So there you have it. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Find me in my dreams

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter 10: Find me in my dreams**

'Infirmary'

Bruce looked down at Dick's motionless form. His cowl down, as he stared at the boy his face was filled with worry and guilt. A stark white blanket covered from his hips down. Showing his bare chest; besides the bandages that covered him. The boy looked so fragile; Bruce couldn't stand what that man did to his son. He wanted to go to Arkham and show the man what it was like to be tortured, mentally and physically!

When Bruce had seen Dick just laying on the platform; he had thought that he was alone again. Just like Dick had felt when the fear gas was in his system.

Both of their greatest fears, was being alone.

Bruce felt horribly alone at the moment. Seeing Dick on that bed, not being able to move as he slowly slips away. It killed him inside. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to do this. But then again, why would someone kill an eight year olds parents just for a necklace? Or a nine year olds parents for protection money?

Bruce held Dick's hand tightly. Looking at the boy, who breathed against the oxygen mask he had on.

Bruce let his head fall into his hands. He couldn't even believe that this small boy was slowly slipping away from him. His injures weren't that bad! He had had worse, so why were these injuries different? Maybe Dick was just giving up? Why would he just give up when he fought against Zucco to stay alive?

"I'm so sorry Dick," Bruce whispered softly.

YJYJYJ

Bruce stayed with his son, one hand holding Dick's pale one; the other covering his eyes. He didn't notice the presence of the team. Slowly they walked up to where Dick and Bruce where. Barbra walked up to him. "Bruce, I need to talk to you." Slowly Bruce got up and slipped out the door with Barbra.

Bruce didn't bother to put his cowl up. He had already known what Barbra had told them. He was the BATMAN after all.

M'Gann walked up to Dick and placed her hands on his temples. She closed her eyes for a second, when she opened them again, they were white.

YJYJYJ

M'Gann found herself in a dark place; slowly it changed into a circus tent. She looked around, remembering what Barbra had said about Dick growing up in the circus. Then she remembered that Dick had been injected with fear toxin. Was it possible that that was what was killing him? An overdose maybe? She could hear crying, the tent seemed completely empty though. But when she turned to look at where the crying was coming from she saw a small thirteen year old boy.

He was covered in blood, but the blood wasn't his. Around the boy, were her and the team, along with Roy, Zatanna, Barbra, and Batman. The boy was sobbing into Bruce's chest. He looked so broken. So alone.

She walked up to him slowly as to not scare him. He turned towards her, his stunning blue eyes startling her a little. At first she didn't recognize the boy. Then she realized it was Dick.

"M-M'Gann?" She nodded slowly. "B-but your dead," he said in disbelieve.

"Dick-"

"How do you know my real name?"

"Barbra, she's a good person. And she wants you back Dick."

"What d-do you mean? Barbra is dead!" He screamed, startling her. "She jumped just like you! You are nothing but a figment of my imagination!" The boy started sobbing again. "I'm alone. I've always been alone."

YJYJYJ

"Bruce, you got to understand! This could help him!"

"And what happens if she messes something up? What if this kills him?"

"Bruce-"

A scream was heard in the infirmary, Bruce and Barbra ran in to see Dick shacking.

"GET HER AWAY FROM MY SON!" Bruce screamed trying to jump at M'Gann. Conner grabbed him and pulled him back.

Dick kept shacking, his eyes darting everywhere from beneath his eyelids.

"ROBIN!" Bruce screamed. Dick let out another scream. "RICHARD!"

Dick's heart rate quickened, making everyone else worry.

YJYJYJ

M'Gann walked over to where Dick sat. She sat with him and hugged him, he returned it. He sobbed into her shoulder. She could see how broken he was. She never wanted to see him ever like this. "Dick, you're not alone anymore. You have us. You don't have to be alone anymore. Come back with me, I'll bring you back to that family."

Dick shook his head, sadness in his eyes as another tear went down his pail cheek. "I can't go back with someone who isn't really there. You're dead, Wally's dead, Conner, Artemis, Zatanna, Kaldur, Barbra, Roy and…Bruce…" The boy shook at the name. "You're all dead."

M'Gann felt her heart drop, the boy truly that everyone he was ever close to was dead. "Where do you think you are Dick?"

"Hayley's circus," the boy simply said, still hugging the Martian girl.

"You're not," the boy looked up at her.

"What do you mean; I'm obviously at Hayley's circus."

"No, you're not, you're safe. You're in a coma Dick. You need to let me take you out of this. You need to let me save you."

Dick looked over to the dead bodies. "They're not dead?"

"No, we're all safe. We're waiting for you to wake up; we want to see you're smile again Dick." M'Gann was sobbing now. "W-we don't want you t-to leave us."

Dick looked at her; his eyes seemed to understand what she wanted.

YJYJYJ

Dick screamed once again, his body was shacking more, his heart rate faster than it should be, and his breathing came out in raspy breaths. Everyone in the room looked at the Martian worriedly. Bruce was trying to fight Conner off.

"LET ME GO! AND GET THAT GIRL AWAY FROM HIM! SHE'S HURTING HIM! HE'S IN PAIN!" He screamed at them.

Once again Dick screamed. This one was filled with pain. "DICK!" Bruce screamed as if feeling his pain. Another scream filled the room, this time it was M'Gann's.

No one understood what was happening.

J'onn walked in seeing his niece screaming as well as Dick. Dick's heart rate was dangerously fast. Making everyone's breath hitch, once again Bruce screamed out the boy's name. Everyone saw J'onn trying to figure out what was going on.

Both the young teens screamed again.

YJYJYJ

"LET- GO! GET- AWAY- HIM! HURTING! PAIN!

They heard the cries for someone to let go. None of it made sense. The message was missing pieces.

"DICK!"

Dick looked around, "Bruce?" M'Gann looked at the boy desperately looking for the man that had taken him in. "BRUCE!"

Suddenly the whole display of Hayley's circus started to fade. Dick screamed grabbing his chest. The images of his dead friends and family faded. The boy was grabbing his chest in pain. And was screaming; M'Gann felt his pain and screamed as well. Dick was dying she had to get him out right now!

"Dick…we n-n-need to leave, now," they boy looked at her. His eyes were filled with pain and his teeth were gritted as he grabbed his chest.

M'Gann helped the boy to his feet and put her hands to his temples. Her eyes closed, he saw this and closed his as well, she opened them making white light appear in the darkness that was trying to consume her and the boy. His eyes opened as well his white as well.

YJYJYJ

"BRUCE!"

They team looked dumbfounded as they heard the boy scream his father's name.

Suddenly M'Gann's closed eyes opened showing white. Dick's eyes snapped open too. His were also filled with white light. His heart rate beat even faster, but the screams stopped. Slowly M'Gann let her hands fall from his temples. She let out a sigh and fell backwards, her eyes their normal hazel color. Conner ran from Bruce and caught her. Dick also let out a sigh, his eyes going back to their normal blue.

"Dick?" Bruce asked worry in his eyes when the boy didn't respond. His heart rate slowed going back to its normal pace.

"B-Bruce?"

Bruce's eyes filled with hope as he ran towards the boy. "Dick." He hugged the boy who used what energy he had to hug back.

"I thought I lost you." Bruce said simply.

"I t-thought I-I lost y-you too." Dick said tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. A little too sappy even for my taste. Anyway there should be one more chapter. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Epilog

**This is a short, because it's supposed to be. Anyway I own nothing. Two Ideas for a new story are in here. If you can find them. Then good for you! You win invisible cookies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter 11: Epilog**

'Mt. Justice Infirmary'

After waking up, they moved Dick to the Mt. Justice Infirmary. He was still weak but he no longer had a risk of death. The team was telling him how terrified they were when his heart started going crazy.

"It was horrible, you and M'Gann were screaming in pain! And your heart was going insane, Dick!" Wally said sadly.

Dick let out a weak cackle, "So that's why my chest hurt." He said simply.

They all started laughing.

Dick looked at them all, seeing how worried they were. It really made him think about what would happen if he really did pass away. How would the team react? Would they morn? Or would they try and kill Zucco? He guessed it didn't really madder. As long as he was ok now, and everything was slowly going back to normal; he once again let out a cackle.

They all started asking questions. Like why he had slipped into a coma. And what he and M'Gann saw. They answered their questions as best as they could; without telling everything.

"So what did you see in there?" Artemis asked.

"Well, we saw his greatest fear." M'Gann said.

"So what is the boy wonders greatest fear?" Wally asked curiously.

M'Gann looked at where Dick laid on the infirmary bed. He had fallen asleep. His breath fogging up the oxygen mask a little, "Maybe some other time, Dick needs his rest."

They all turned to the boy that was asleep; they silently left. Not wanting to disturb the small boy.

YJYJYJ

Bruce walked in the infirmary. Dick was staring at him. "Hey Bruce," the boy smiled.

"Hey Dick, how you feeling?" Bruce said lovingly. Sitting by the young boy.

"Like crap," the boy said. Hey, at least he was speaking the truth.

"Then I have the cure." Bruce said simply and handed a container to Dick.

Dick's eyes widened, after a few seconds he had a devilish smirk on his face. He took the container and opened it. Revealing hot cookies, thank you Alfred! "You'll have to thank Alfred for me." The boy said closing the container.

"No need, young Master." Dick looked towards the door. Where an old British man was standing.

"Alfred!" Alfred walked in and gave Dick a hug.

"Master Bruce told me everything that happened. That man deserves more then to simply be put in jail."

"Alf, it's OK, everything is fine now. Who knows? Maybe in a few weeks I'll be hanging out with Wally again or facing a random Gotham villain. Like, Mad Hatter or something." He said with a smile as Alfred and Bruce laughed.

His parents had fallen. Taking away everything he had. Everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever needed. He was alone. Zucco had clipped his wings, making it so he could never fly again. He never thought that a man such as Bruce would come into his life. And be his second father. He never thought he would see Alfred as a grandfather. Or the team as older brothers and sisters; he hadn't even thought he would see Barbra as more than just a friend. Even more than a sisterly figure; not that he would ever admit it.

But with them; every single last one of them. He had regained his ability to fly. And with that he could and would _Take Flight._

**_~Robin Fan Forever_**


End file.
